Electric storage devices that supply power to a load such as an electronic device are in widespread use. The electric storage device is required to be started up even when external power is not supplied during such as electric blackout. In the following Patent Literature 1, an electric storage device that is started up using power of a battery when a commercial power supply is stopped is disclosed.